Chibi ataque
by maestro jedi
Summary: cuando lo imposible se hace posible, cuando todo parece fuera de cabeza, que otra cosa podria salir mal
1. Chapter 1

El tiempo es una invención, dicen por ahí, si en realidad la humanidad supiera la verdad

Oficinas generales del tiempo y el espacio

Sub. División Tiempo terrestre

Sub. División Tiempo de vida de las naciones

Sub. División Mantenimiento de los relojes de vida

- ¿Entendido? – pregunto un ser con una gigantesca barba

- Si tío – dijo un chico

- Que no me llames tío – susurro el ser

- Esta bien jefe – repuso el chico

El guardián del tiempo de esa división, simplemente se sobo la cabeza, quizás darle trabajo al hijo de su hermana no había sido tan buena idea, el trabajo era sencillo, simplemente pulir los relojes, nada mas ni nada menos, luego simplemente se volvía activar la continuación tiempo espacio de la sala y el tiempo en ese plano volvería a correr como era debido

El nuevo encargado de pulir relojes, se estaba aburriendo, este trabajo era tan aburrido, simplemente pulía uno y lo colocaba en su lugar

Si tan solo hubiera leído nuevamente el manual, se viera dado cuenta que todos tenia que ir con el signo de continuación hacia arriba y no hacia abajo, por que si ocurría de otra manera, cosas extrañas podían pasar a un que nunca se había probado esa suposición, era algo que nunca debería pasar

- Me aburro – exclamo el chico mientras veía que solamente le quedaban precisamente ocho frascos, por que le dio su tío un trabajo tan aburrido, era mas aburrido que archivar sucesos cotidianos en el archivo general

Así esta bien pensó al momento de colocar de golpe los ocho frascos restantes y salir de la habitación, ese día era el inicio de el we, la fiesta dimensional universal, y como tal simplemente trabajaba el jefe de continuidad, que era una computadora central, así que nadie trabajaría en las oficinas hasta que terminara el we, o época de relajación

Mientras en la tierra

La reunión sobre el cambio climático estaba terminando, las naciones ya estaba guardando sus cosas, a un que todavía se podía oír gritar al americano, sobre su idea de un robot gigantes que terraformara Marte, para así mandar a vivir a todos los comunistas al planeta rojo

- En conclusión es de color rojo, entonces es un planeta de origen no – grito el americano

De vuelta al la pequeña sala de la Sub. División

El joven encargado había regresado, pero no para corregir su error no, simplemente se le había olvidado su fwe, y no podía ir a casa sin su fwe, además se había olvidado prender el servicio de arranque automático, sin el a un que los seres que vivían gracias a esos relojes, siguieran existiendo por el momento, morirían al cabo de de una hora normal de su tiempo, de dos a diez días en el tiempo entre dimensiones, dos días en el tiempo terrestre

De vuelta a la reunión

Un brillo segador, se produjo de unos pocos asientos, haciendo que todas las naciones presentes se taparan los ojos

- Arthur – fue lo único que pudo decir el americano, al ver a un pequeño rubio de ojos esmeralda con capa verde y unas cejas algo pobladas, sentando mirando a todos con sumo sobrecogimiento, en el lugar de su ex hermano mayor


	2. Chapter 2

La sala de reuniones se lleno de un minuto a otro de gritos pataleos, llantos y demás, pero sorprendentemente no los usuales no estos no eran usuales

- Arthur déjalo – exclamo el americano intentando con todas las fuerzas separar al ingles de un francés y un español, que extrañamente también habían rejuvenecido hasta su niñez y se encontraban peleando sobre la mesa, al mismo tiempo que el canadiense y el portugués intentaban lo mismo

- Yao, We dejen eso – exclamo Japón al ver a sus dos hermanos mayores, tomando una de las lámparas de una mesita, mientras corea y hong kong intentaban detenerlos

- Ósea Alemania, cuida a tu hermano – exclamo el polaco al instante de ver al pequeño Prusia saltar de un lado al otro de la mesa

- Iván eres tan lindo – exclamo la ucraniana mientras cargaba al pequeño ruso, que se veía sumamente sonriente

- Den estate quieto – exclamo el finlandés viendo al pequeño danés, sumamente molestoso, pateando los tobillos de un sumamente molesto sueco

- Turquía – grito el griego al sentir que el turco miniatura simplemente le halaba el pelo para irse a esconder rápidamente detrás de Egipto, para instantes después sacarle la lengua

- Suficiente – exclamo la húngara – Roderich dame tu pañuelo – repuso seriamente

- Que – replico el austriaco

- Que me lo des – exclamo la húngara

Parecía cosa de un milagro, pero ahí estaba Hungría en una esquina de la habitación con las ocho naciones afectadas sentadas una junto a la otra, prestando atención a ese conejo de trapo, hecho rápidamente con el pañuelo de varios de los presentes y unos broches del pelo de Polonia

- - Como que ese conejo no es cool, ósea mis broches son lo único cool en el – dijo el polaco, mientras miraba también la presentación del cuento, que parecía a ver calmado a las naciones afectadas

- Es buena – enfatizo el alemán

- No tienes ni idea – susurro el austriaco con una sonrisa

El corral parecía funcionar, además de la atenta mirada de la húngara, la ucraniana y la taiwanesa se habían unido a cuidar a los pequeños, mientras el resto de las naciones "discutía" acaloradamente a un que algo extraño pasaba en la sala

Había demasiada paz

- Como que falta algo no – exclamo el polaco

- Si – susurro el lituano

- Dejando eso de un lado, alguien tiene una idea – pregunto el alemán

- Yo – exclamo el americano

- Una que no tenga que ver, con fantasmas – repuso el suizo

- Podría ser magia – enfatizo el noruego

- Quizás – dijo el alemán – a un que los únicos que manejan magia en el mundo son tu y unos pocos mas, y de esos dos están ahí – repuso mirando al ingles y al chino que se reían, viendo a ese conejo bobo siendo golpeado por un sartén levemente

Cinco horas

Levaba la junta, y a un así no se había encontrado una solución

- Son lindos no – exclamo la húngara mientras levantaba el plato con los restos de las manzanas que los pequeños no habían querido

- Iván siempre a sido lindo – repuso la ucraniana, generando un sin numero de susurros en la habitación

Si se veían sumamente lindos, durmiendo uno al lado del otro cansados, después de a ver jugado con el panda y el oso de Canadá, el cual se encontraba en esos momentos llorando su suerte, en los brazos de su dueño, por poco pasa de ser un oso a ser dos mitades de oso, mientras el panda no dejaba de abrazar a Hong, sumamente alterado

- ¿Entonces que haremos? – pregunto el alemán

- Opino que los mas cercanos a ellos los cuiden – repuso el suizo, con la aprobación de la mayoría

- Esta decidido – exclamo el alemán, o al menos eso intento por que en un momento a otro una gran explosión se origino donde se encontraban durmiendo los pequeños

Todo lo que se alcanzo a ver fue a una gigantesca garra de dragón en medio de humo


	3. Chapter 3

Doce horas les había tomado a todos encontrar a las pequeñas naciones pérdidas

Algunas de las cuales fueron encontradas en lugares extraños, por no decir peculiares

- Suéltalo Arthur – exclamo el americano, todavía intentando que el pequeño ingles soltara el pequeño conejo de peluche, les había costado encontrar al francés y al ingles en esa juguetería, y otro tanto que dejaran la mayoría de los juguetes, solo que ahora, cada uno se había aferrado a un peluche

Matthew se había dado por vencido con Francis hacia rato, sabia que el francés nunca dejaría el gato de peluche del cual se había encariñado, pero por otro lado el americano parecía haber tomado la resolución diferente

- Suéltalo – grito nuevamente, mientras el pequeño seguía tirando del conejo

- Que lo sueltes - exclamo triunfante al momento de quitárselo – Agh – repuso – el héroe triunfa de nuevo – exclamo, al instante que la pequeña nación empezaba a llorar

- Dame acá bobo – exclamo el canadiense falto de paciencia – cóbrese por favor – dijo a la cajera que llevaba mas de media hora viendo el espectáculo

- Son diecinueve con noventa y cinco – repuso

- Cóbrese - exclamo el canadiense sacando un billete de cien dólares de su cartera

Después de regresarle su conejo al ingles, que parecía sumamente alegre, de tenerlo de vuelta, y darle un nuevo sape a alfred que lloraba ahora para que matthew le comprara una patineta nueva

- Que adorables niños – repuso al momento de darle una paleta a cada uno – son suyos – pregunto

- No son nuestros hermanitos – exclamo el canadiense algo sonrojado

- Si veo el parecido entre ustedes – repuso – a un que no es mucho trabajo cuidar a dos pequeños para ti solo –

- Tres en realidad – dijo señalando al americano que en esos momentos tenia una pistola de dardos en manos

- Me lo imagino – respondió la señora

Mientras con Japón y Corea

We y Yao, eran escurridizos, por no decir hábiles escapistas, a un que quien no notaria un dragón gigante en medio de central Park, encontrarlos no fue difícil, en realidad estaban en un arenero, mientras Yao parecía concentrado en construir una gigantesca muralla de arena

We estaba disfrutando de lo lindo de un caballito de resorte, el cual se negó a soltar, incluso mordiendo a corea, el cual no se abstuvo de preguntarle al japonés si habían vacunado a su hermano contra la rabia, lo cual le hizo ganar un sape por parte del japonés

- Al menos el dragón regreso al rió amarillo – repuso el coreano

- Si – susurro el japonés

Ucrania miraba feliz a un pequeño Iván que se encontraba durmiendo en medio de un campo de girasoles, era tan obvio, sabia que cuando algo pasaba siempre se refugiaría en las flores, a un que belarus se veía, sumamente afectada, por el cambio de apariencia de su hermano, parecía tentado a cargarlo mas tiempo

Gilbert en si era el mas desquiciado y maniaco de los dos pequeños que estaban juntos, Antonio solo se reía de el, cuando el prusiano intento robarle el traje de pollo a un pobre diablo que repartía volantes, cosa que tuvo que solucionar Alemania, pagándole al pobre sujeto por el traje

Mientras el portugués simplemente cargaba al español, que lo miraba con una sonrisa

Den, en pocas palabras era predecible, simplemente se tenia que buscar un lugar donde hubiera agua navegable, y el estaría ahí

Así que cuando el noruego vial pequeño danés arriba de un bote en medio del lago, simplemente no supo por que pero se lanzo por el, si moría, quien diablos le prepararía los desayunos, a un que siempre era por que el danés se había metido a su casa a escondidas, y nunca admitiría que le fascinaban esos desayunos preparados por el danés, nunca

Turquía era extraño, a un que había rejuvenecido a un usaba su mascara, así que encontrarlo fue algo mas difícil, a un que Egipto creyó saber como encontrarlo mas fácil, simplemente hizo lo que tenia que hacer

- Auch – se quejo el griego al sentir un zape del egipcio

Para instantes después tener al pequeño turco riéndose de la situación frente a ellos

De regreso a las naciones unidas

- América y yo nos encargaremos de los dos – exclamo el canadiense, mientras cargaba a sus dos tutores, completamente cansados

- Y nosotros de We y Yao – repuso el japonés

En ese caso, los nórdicos se encargaran de Dinamarca, Portugal de España Ucrania de Rusia y Egipto de Turquía - exclamo el alemán, no obteniendo queja alguna

Días después en Viena Austria

Por esa razón Hungría estaba feliz, de no tener ya mas hijos, si eran lindos adorables, y sabia manejarlos, pero Prusia era todo lo contrario ah alguien tierno y dulce, en pocas palabras, un mono tenia mas modales

- Prusia come – exclamo la húngara por cuarta vez

- No – exclamo la mini nación

- Que comas – repuso el suizo, mientras lo veía amenazante, el simplemente estaba de visita protocolaria, pero por alguna extraña razón termino ayudando a Hungría a alimentar a Prusia, el cual se quedaba con ellos mientras Alemania, trataba de poner algún orden al caos, que se había generado

- Me rindo – exclamo el suizo sentándose en una silla, ese enano era terco, mas terco que una mula, o peor mas terco que América

Pero sus pensamientos simplemente fueron interrumpidos, por un pedazo de papa que le callo en el cabello

- Pequeño demonio – exclamo el suizo, mientras miraba como el prusiano le volvía a ventar la comida - tu, tu – exclamo mientras se acercaba mas hacia el pequeño

- Vash es solo un pequeño – exclamo la húngara al sentir un golpe de chícharos en su cara – déjame algo a mi también – repuso la húngara

- Que sucede aquí – exclamo el austriaco entrando a la cocina – por los niños cantores de Viena, ¿Qué demonios le paso a la cocina? – pregunto mirando el desorden – les pedí que le dieran de comer, no que le enseñaran a luchar – dijo mirando al pequeño – además ya se ensucio – repuso mientras lo cargaba al pequeño que había ensuciado su pequeño traje de marinerito

- Pero Roderich – exclamo la húngara – el empezó -

- No quiero saber quien empezó, por favor, el tiene menos edad ahora, así que mientras ustedes limpian, yo le daré un baño al pequeño – exclamo mientras el pequeño prusiano se sonrojaba de sobre manera

- ¿Qué tu que? – exclamo el suizo

- Le daré un baño – repuso el Austria al instante de sentir un poco de papilla caer en su cabello, cuanta comida habían aventado esos dos – creo que en lugar de darle un baño, nos bañaremos juntos – dijo mientras salía de la cocina

- arg – gruño el suizo, mientras doblaba una cuchara de acero – ¿no te molesta? – pregunto – ¿Hungría? –

Mientras unos pasillos mas haya, cierta chica lo único que pensaba era llegar a su recamara, tomar su cámara y deslizarse por los pasadizos secretos, para llegar a la ventila del baño principal, si Gilbert era un demonio, pero por nada en el mundo se permitirá no grabar esos momentos para la posteridad

Ottawa Canadá

Esos dos eran bastante tranquilos, cuando uno sabia controlarlos, pensó el canadiense, bien a los dos pequeños que jugaban con los cubos de madera que había comprado, a un que debes en cuando se agarraban todavía a pataletas

- Matthew la televisión solo trasmite programas canadiense – exclamo el americano desde la sala

El canadiense solo giro los ojos, cuantas veces le tendría que decir a América, que en canadá no se veían los canales americanos por televisión local, solo por cable, y que el cable se había caído, cuando kujimaro había hecho ese extraño corto hace dos días, a un que el oso, seguía insistiendo que habían sido esos pequeños diablillos

- voy – repuso el canadiense

Alfred, sabia que cuidar a los demás era su deber, pero cuidar a esos dos era trabajo de titanes, por alguna extraña razón sentía que tenían algo contra el

Entro con despacio a la habitación nada, ni dragones ni fantasmas ni una hamburguesa gigantes come héroes nada, simplemente los dos pequeños jugando a armar un castillo de lego

Dos minutos después todo fue caos, y el estaba tirado en el piso, siendo golpeado con espadas de hule espuma

- Me rindo – exclamo el mayor, mientras se ponía de pie – aja – grito triunfante unos segundos después

Lentamente se acerco a la puerta, con sus dos preciados rehenes, mientras las dos mini naciones lo miraban con ojos de miedo

- Ni un paso mas o el conejo y el gato sufren un corte de orejas – exclamo el americano, sabiendo que ahora tenia el poder - me oyeron mocos – repuso

- Si te oyeron y yo igual – replico el canadiense detrás de el, con el oso polar entre sus manos

- Matthy no es lo que parece ellos, bueno yo, dijo ellos – repuso el americano

- Alfred ahora son mas pequeños que tu así que compórtate – replico el canadiense mientras le quitaba los muñecos de los pequeños y los cargaba – los meteré a bañar, cuando salga quiero que la sala este limpia me entendisteis - repuso – y llévate a Tony a tu casa, que asusta a Arthur – replico mientras salía, al instante que los pequeños le hacían morisquetas


	4. Chapter 4

Suecia estaba arto de todo eso arto de que Dinamarca se robara la atención de Finlandia, arto de ser el objeto de burlas de la pequeña nación, pero de lo que mas estaba arto, era de que lentamente el también se encariñaba con el danés

- No se ve adorable – dijo el finlandés con una sonrisa

Sí – gruño el sueco

- A un que creo que se vería mejor con este gorrito – enfatizo el finlandés poniéndole el gorro rojo en lugar del azul – ahí dan eres tan adorable

- Me toca a mi – repuso el islandés mientras sacaba un traje de marinerito

- Se vera divino – repuso el finlandés

Noruega simplemente leía un libro, el no sucumbiría, a no el no caria ante el hechizo chibi

- Noru – dijo una voz desde sus rodillas

- Si – repuso el noruego, al instante de sentir unos pequeños labios sobre su mejilla

- Te quiero – repuso el danés con una pequeña sonrisa, lo que ocasiono que el noruego se quedara completamente sonrojado

Grecia tenía que cuidar a Turquía por que Egipto no podía durante unas horas

- Turquía no – grito el griego al ver al pequeño tomar dos gatos de la cola – niño malo – repuso mirando al turco directamente a los ojos, el cual simplemente empezó a llorar – ya, ya lo siento yo no quise o por los dioses – repuso el griego seria unas largas horas

Portugal, estaba tranquilo mirando al pequeño España, durmiendo la siesta, seria tarea fácil, cuidar a ese pequeño, solo dormía y comía tomates, y eso seria fácil

Japón y corea estaban completamente perdidos, Yao y We jugando felizmente con cubos de madera

- Que no se supone que se odian – refuto el coreano

- mmm – repuso el japonés

- Eso significa, que tu tampoco ya odias a Yao – pregunto el coreano con una sonrisa

- Si – repuso el japonés antes de darse cuenta de lo que había dicho – no haré comentarios – gruño

- La verdad se invento en corea – repuso el coreano

Había pasado una semana desde que eso sucedió, y las naciones habían decidido reunirse

Por suerte Austria había comprado un corral para mantener a Prusia quieto, así que sirvió para las demás chibi naciones, a un que asombrosamente el mundo no había sufrido daño alguno, prácticamente todo seguía igual

Mientras en las Oficinas generales del tiempo y el espacio

El sistema de organización y mantenimiento centrales, por fin estaba realizando sus chequeos predeterminados, llevaban a penas un cuarto de celebración de fwe, así que tendría tiempo suficiente para reorganizar y codificar problemas sin interferencia de ningún ser orgánico

Hasta que llego a Sub. División Tiempo terrestre

Sub. División Tiempo de vida de las naciones

Sub. División Mantenimiento de los relojes de vida

- Problema encontrado, trasgresión en la continuación tiempo espacio, preparando una reconfiguración conforme el protocolo establecido para esta situación, promoviéndolos hasta su adolescencia, fijando parámetros, posible ruptura del tiempo espacio, si continúan en estado infantil, proceder con precaución, reintegrarlos lentamente hasta su edad establecida, iniciando cálculos lineales, tiempo establecido para la finalización un xe – enfatizo la maquina, en medio de sus labores

De regreso en la tierra un brillo segador volvió a inundar la sala

- Ahora que – gruño el alemán, definitivamente se volvería adicto a los calmantes

- ¿Por que estamos aquí? – enfatizo un ingles, con un cabello atado en cola de caballo

- No lo se ni me importa – repuso el francés, mientras mostraba una espada larga

- Esto es aburrido, esta lleno de vejestorios – replico el español

- No del todo – dijo el danés, mirando a la hermanita del suizo, la cual en menos de lo que se esperaba estaba rodeada de cinco naciones jóvenes con proposiciones algo indecorosas

- Que dices lindura, si tu y yo nos perdemos unos días en alguno de mis castillo – dijo el ingles sintiendo

- Como si ella quisiera salir contigo Arthur, ella prefiere el amour – reto el francés

- Cuando pruebe el dulce español, no quedar otra cosa – enfatizo Antonio

- Todo es inútil ante la atracción danesa – repuso el danés

- Como si ella no prefiriera al fabuloso yo, como novio, después de todo mírenla, es una valkiria, que dices primor no te gustaría comprobar la eficiencia prusiana en acción – replico el prusiano con una sonrisa que hizo que Liechtenstein, tuviera miedo, mucho miedo

- Que creen que hacen – grito el suizo poniéndose frente a su hermana

- Hazte un lado viejo, ve a ver si ya parió la cabra – refutaron el ingles y el francés en busca de su victima

- No ves que la damita tiene una cita con su futuro – repuso el prusiano y el danés, con una sonrisa que incluso Francia hubiera tenido miedo de su seguridad personal

- Da, ella se hará uno conmigo, y luego ella será emperatriz de todas nuestras futuras rusias – enfatizo el ruso con una sonrisa demasiado siniestra

Mientras del otro lado de la sala, Seychelles tenía un problema similar

- Que dices lindura, si te llevo a conocer el mundo en mi caballo – repuso el mongol sensualmente

- Como si ella quisiera estar contigo, cuando puede estar conmigo – replico el chino

- O claro el señor tengo colita de caballo como nena – repuso sonriendo

- Soy mejor que tu Bárbaro – gruño el chino

- Como si ustedes pudieran compararse con el amor a lo turco – repuso Turquía con una sonrisa

- Cálmate barba de chacal – repuso el chino

Tengo una idea – replico el mongol

Cual – preguntaron los otros dos adolescentes

- El primero que se la lleve a un cuarto la gana – dijo el mongol

- Aceptamos el trato – repuso el chino y el turco sonriendo sadicamente

Si no viera sido que la húngara les pego con toda su fuerza, la situación se viera trasformado en tragedia o en algo digno de grabar, pero que diablos pensaba en esos momentos

- Hombres – repusieron las chicas de la sala mientras metía a las naciones adolescentes a una habitación continua, completamente atados

- Tomen para que no se aburran – exclamo el americano aventándoles un libro

El alemán estaba casi al borde de la locura, mientras el suizo, estaba preparando una cantidad de armas solo equiparables a la que en esos momentos belarus, estaba armando

- Que alguien me explique – grito el alemán, al instante de sentir una explosión en el cuarto de al lado - que demonios pasa ahora – gruño

En lo que quedaba del cuarto, simplemente quedaba una portada de lo que se podría decir era o fue un libro en realidad

- Historia universal – gruño el sueco

- ¿Quien fue el idiota que le dio eso? – pregunto la ucraniana

- No se pero de seguro no fue el héroe – repuso el estadounidense

- Al – dijeron sus hermanos con una mirada siniestra

- Sabes lo que acabas de hacer – pregunto el portugués

- Eh – dijo el chico pensante – no – refuto

- El acabas de dar simplemente un resumen general, que los hizo acordarse de un golpe su poderío militar – gritaron los bálticos

- Y eso que yo soy la mayor súper potencia del mundo – repuso el americano sonriendo

- América san – dijo el japonés mientras le daba un sape

- América eres un estupido o que - repusieron los latinos completamente asustados

- Que tiene de malo que recordaran eso, nosotros somos la mayoría o no – repuso calmadamente

- idiota – grito el alemán – cada una de esas naciones en alguna parte de la historia dominaron gran parte del mundo, lo que es peor a un, tuvieron a los mas grandes guerreros de todos los tiempos, y tu vienes con eso, eres un debería o diablos

Todo el mundo sabia que debían de actuar de inmediato, ocho naciones rejuvenecidas de alguna manera, estaban sin supervisión, y muchos de los presentes conocían bastante bien su carácter, en especial a esa edad

- Esta decidido – exclamo – tráiganlos como sea – grito el alemán

Doce horas y ni una pista en toda la ciudad de New York, si había señales de destrozos, a todo lo largo de sus pasos, pero nada mas ni nada menos, era extraño, no era posible que se hubieran desvanecido de la nada o si

- Estoy preocupado – dijo el canadiense

- Esto es extraño, no pudieron ir a otro lado – exclamo el americano

- En realidad si pudieron ir a otro lado – repuso el japonés seriamente

- Concuerdo con Kiku, no estamos lidiando con naciones jóvenes, si no con ocho de las naciones mas belicosas de la historia, por ende estoy seguro que tienen algunos trucos bajo la manga – repuso el austriaco

- Debemos encontrarlos – repuso la ucraniana – quien sabe que les podría pasar -

- O peor, que nos podría pasar a nosotros – repuso el sueco


	5. Chapter 5

Se habían rendido, buscarlas no había sido de mucha ayuda, era hora de pasar al plan B

Buscarlos vía satélite, un plan simple sencillo y como decía Polonia, no arruinaba los zapatos de gamuza nuevos

Unas cuantas llamadas y sus agencias de inteligencia, buscarían a las nueve naciones desaparecidas,

Minutos después los resultados les llegaban a sus correspondientes computadoras portátiles

Lo que las imágenes satelitales mostraban, les daba una mala espina a las naciones ahí reunidas

Un cuarto de europa se volvía a cubrir de bosques como si siempre hubieran estado ahí, prácticamente toda Inglaterra se volvía boscosa, Francia volvía a ser un gigante de bosques, y España no se quedaba atrás junto con Dinamarca y El norte de Alemania lo que en otro tiempo hubiera sido el reino de Prusia, volvía a una visión como siglos antes de la revolución industrial, por su parte Rusia Turquía Chica y Mongolia mostraban los mismos cambios

- Esto es imposible – exclamo el austriaco, mirando las imágenes – esos castillos fueron destruidos – repuso al ver los imponentes castillos teutónicos nuevamente alzados sobre el norte de europa

- Ósea otra vez tendré que luchar contra esos cruzados – pregunto Feliks algo desanimado, y justo cuando pensaba pintar su casa de amarillo

- Eso quiere decir – susurraron los bálticos viendo las imágenes – que nuevamente volveremos a ser sus asistentes -

- A un ahí mas – dijo el suizo – Cinco hordas se mueven ahora mismismo desde Rusia hacia el occidente, cuatro desde lo que es Dinamarca hacia el norte y dos hacia el sur –

- Además de tres que se dirigen desde el norte de Alemania hacia Austria, se puede ver que también ahí movimiento desde Francia hacia el norte de Italia y desde España hacia mi territorio y el de Marruecos – enfatizo el portugués

- Además de ejércitos turcos dirigiéndose en ambos sentidos unos hacia el norte de África y otros hacia los Balcanes – repuso el griego

- El miedo se invento en corea – susurro el coreano viendo las imágenes satelitales, que claramente mostraban quince gigantescos ejércitos chinos dirigiéndose hacia el sureste asiático

- Que no se suponía que Mongolia tenia que atacar antes a China – refuto el kajikistani al ver a diez hordas marchando hacia el medio oriente

El silencio fue sepulcral, en realidad, muchos pensaban como salir bien librados de esta nueva guerra mundial de multiples frentes, hasta que la vos del aleman los calmo un poco

- Debemos resistir – repuso el alemán – pero primero nos dividiremos, para buscarlos entendido – grito como tratando de darse animos a si mismo, para instantes despues simplemente resivir una afirmación de todos - cuando encuentren a su objetivo tráiganlo hasta new york, entendido – definió

Si – dijeron la mayoría

- Dado que no todos podemos dedicarnos a buscar asignare grupos – repuso el alemán, sin objeción alguna

- Canadá tu buscaras a Francia – repuso el alemán

- Yo también – dijo el italiano del norte

- En ese caso yo les ayudare – refuto el alemán

- Nosotros nos encargaremos de Prusia – dijo el austriaco, mirando seriamente a el suizo y a Hungría

Lovino y Yo de España – repuso el portugués, sin la menor negación de parte del italiano del sur

- Y nosotros de Iván – refuto la ucraniana

- En ese caso Dinamarca es nuestro – repuso el finlandés

- Mongolia y China son nuestros hermanos, así que nosotros los encontraremos – repuso el coreano, mientras abrazaba a sus hermanos restantes, a un que el Hong kones no se veía sumamente feliz ante la decisión

- En ese caso el Héroe buscara a Iggy – dijo el americano

- Y Sealand te ayudara – repuso el noruego mirando seriamente a la micro nación, que hasta esos momentos se había mantenido callada, pensando que si Inglaterra era ahora el menor, lógicamente el era el mayor, así que el seria la nación no

- ¿Yo? – pregunto el pequeño

- El – repuso el estadounidense

- Si el, América eres muy joven para comprender la naturaleza completa de aquel que alguna vez llamasteis hermano o padre, al igual que Canadá, están a punto de entrar a un mundo, que difícilmente podrán olvidar – repuso el noruego fríamente – mas a un en Inglaterra donde si no me equivoco ya deben rondar magos, hechiceros brujas y todo tipo de seres místicos, que con el rejuvenecimiento de Arthur se abran vuelto mas fuertes – susurro

- Esas son supercherías – enfatizo el americano

- El dragón de hace unas horas, no era una superchería, ese dragón fue real, al igual que todos los seres que te encontraras, será mejor que Peter te acompañe en esa búsqueda – repuso el noruego, mientras los demás europeos asintieron

- Pero por que el – pregunto el americano

- No es lógico, al ser hermano de Arthur tiene su mismo estatus, ante la magia, a el no lo atacaran y el no dejara que te ataquen a ti, tómalo como un conjuro, en cuanto a los demás, creo que sin menos peligrosos dado, que la magia ya es mas conocida para los mas viejos de esta sala – susurro el noruego, nunca antes había hablado tanto con nadie, o que alguno de ellos recordara

- esta decidido – dijo el alemán – todos a sus respectivos aviones – repuso

Claro esta que no pudieron llegar en avión a los territorios, que sufrían esos gigantescos, cambios, a lo más que pudieron acercarse fue a los territorios cercanos y a un así fue una tarea titánica entrar en ellos

Canadá estaba agradecido de que Alemania y Italia lo acompañaran, en su búsqueda de su "papa" en realidad arthur y Francis junto con su hermano era lo mas cercano a una familia que había tenido, y el solo hecho de pensar lo que les había pasado le ponía la carne de gallina

- Silencio – susurro el alemán mientras se ocultaba entre las hojas de un arbusto y halaba al italiano hacia el mismo, mientras el canadiense hacia lo propio detrás de un árbol

Llevaban caminando algunos días, habían visto algunas ciudades, pero en ninguna había señales de Francis, a un que en realidad era difícil saber en donde diablos estaban, nada estaba escrito, solo había algunos símbolos y nada mas

Incluso el idioma le era difícil de comprender, y mas a un la forma de vestir, todo parecía tan extraño

- Francos – susurro el alemán a sus compañeros al ver pasara a doscientos jinetes a caballo delante de ellos

Eso significaba, que encontrar a Francis seria a un mas difícil de lo que se esperaban, la antigua provincia romana de la galia estaba dividida en tres, galias, una de las cuales pertenecía a el norte de Italia, lógicamente ahí no estaría Francis, la segunda era lo que correspondería en los días modernos a Aquitana y la tercera era el resto Francia, Bélgica, Suiza zonas de Holanda y Alemania

- Sigámoslos – susurro el alemán, a sus acompañantes, un grupo tan nutrido de seguro se dirigía hacia un punto importante de la región, y con suerte ahí estaría Francis

Costas de Irlanda del sur

Los dos gemelos irlandeses, a un estaban reacios a dejar ir a su hermanito, con ese americano bueno para nada, así que lo preparan con lo mejor que pudieron con los materiales que pudieron conseguir

- Recuerda si encuentras un Troll, siempre regatea, nunca le des lo justo, por que querrá aun mas – repuso el del norte

- En caso de una _banshee, nunca la veas a los ojos, siempre hable de espaldas, y nunca repito nunca alabes su belleza – explico el del sur _

_- Todo eso son cuentos – repuso el americano_

_- Cuentos te enseñaremos que son cuentos – gruñeron al mismo tiempo los irlandeses, mientras sacaban dos delicadas flautas y tocaban una dulce melodía _

_Segundos después un gigantesco ser marino surgía desde las profundidades del mar_

_- El Leviatán te acercara todo lo que pueda a la costa de nuestro hermano – repusieron – pero no a de permanecer mucho tiempo, en sus dominios, si así pasara se convertiría en su siervo nuevamente – refuto el del norte_

_- Cuídate y recuerda, pase lo que pase, no dejes que Arthur conjure tu sabes que – repusieron los dos_

_Minutos después, Alfred F Jones, no sabia que era mas sorprendente, estar navegando en una gigantesca serpiente marina, que Peter pareciera tan familiarizado con ella, o que a su alrededor se vieran un sin fin de naves de guerra _

_- Son Anglos, Sajones y Scotti – susurro el pequeño – es obvio que Arthur ya capturo a nuestro hermano mayor – susurro, mientras pensaba en que le abría pasado al escocés, generalmente el y irlanda del norte se quedaban a cuidar la casa, mientras Irlanda y Inglaterra asistían a las conferencias, y bueno peter iba por que si – Esto es mucho peor de lo que pensé, debo avisarles – susurro mientras parecía hablarle a la nada – Listo las hadas se encargaran de llevar mi mensaje, en cuanto a ti, creo que necesitaras esto – dijo mientras le daba una espada larga _

_- Esto es anticuado no – repuso el americano_

_- No a donde vamos – susurro el pequeño_

_Dinamarca no había sido difícil de encontrar, prácticamente, la incursión fue agresiva, y a duras penas los noruegos resistían su avance apabullante_

_- Cuando le ponga mis manos enzima a ese enano – gruño el noruego, mientras se defendía de el ataque de dos soldados vikingos_

_- Tenemos peores noticias – repuso el finlandés _

_- Cuales – pregunto el islandés_

_- Según lo que me dice Lituania, en estos momentos quince escuadras se dirigen hacia nuestros territorios, y si es así, estoy seguro que alguna se debe dirigir hacia tu casa Islandia – repuso el finlandés_

_Herakles junto a Serbia, Macedonia, Bulgaria y los demás Balcánicos intentaban resistir el ataque de esos turcos selyúcidas, que se abrían paso por paso a través de la península griega _

_- Turquía – grito el griego al ver a la a su enemigo, montada felizmente sobre un caballo blanco, dando ordenes a sus soldados, los cuales eran exactamente iguales a los jenízaros de hace casi ochocientos años atrás _

_Portugal e Italia del sur no podían creer lo que sus ojos miraban, frente a ellos estaban dos gigantescos ejércitos cruzados con el estandarte del reino de león _

_- Ahí esta – susurro el portugués, mirando a su pequeño hermano feliz, delante de sus tropas, marchando sobre el norte del territorio de su hermano_

_- ¿Ahora que haces? – pregunto el portugués_

_- Seguirlo que mas – dijo el portugués sumamente preocupado, cada hora mas y mas celtas se unían a su hermano, y pronto esos dos ejércitos serian dos hordas gigantescas_

_En alguna parte de China del norte_

_Kiku y Taiwán había sido atrapados, de una manera por de mas humillante, simplemente habían caído en una trampa diseñada por el chino_

_- __哥哥__ – __repuso el pequeño chino con una sonrisa_

_Mientras la puerta principal se abría, mostrando a Hong y Corea, atados de pies y manos siendo cargados por cuatro soldados mongoles que seguían fiel mente a We_

_Prusia sonreía con delicadeza, hacia tantos años que no mataba a nadie de esa forma_

_- Quémenlos – grito como si con eso sacara toda su furia contenida_

_- mi señor son cuatrocientas personas – murmuro un soldado _

_- Herejes – grito el prusiano persignándose, - no personas son herejes, a Gabriel le agradara, después de todo la reforma nunca devio existir – murmuro mirando el gigantesco templo protestante que en esos momentos estaba sitiando_

_- Piense en su pueblo – repuso el soldado_

_- Eso hago – dijo al instante de clavarle su espada en el pecho a ese pobre infeliz – si no tienen mas que decir quémenla – repuso dándose la vuelta después de todo la ciudad de Wismar no se saquearía sola o si_

_Toris estaba completamente asustado, mientras a su lado sus dos hermanos, simplemente trataban de aparentar algo que no eran, había reunido a sus ejecitos esperando que con eso poder detener a Iván, pero ahora que estaban frente a esa gigantesca masa de soldados enemigos empezaban a dudar_

_Si tenían tecnología superior, pero el frió empezaba a incrementarse, eso solo podía significar una cosa _

_El estaba a su lado, su mas fiel sirviente, y al mismo tiempo, su castigador_

_Del otro lado del campo de batalla un joven ruso, miraba sádicamente a los ejércitos bálticos reunidos ante el_

_- Elimínalos – susurro viendo a el mas temible de los generales_

_- Será un placer – murmuro el general invierno, soltando un simple soplo que bajo la temperatura del territorio circundante diez grados de un momento a otro_

_La carnicería estaba por comenzar_


	6. Chapter 6

_Algunos días después en territorio Español_

_Cristiano no podía creer lo que había pasado, en realidad nunca se lo hubiera imaginado_

_- Antonio no – grito el portugués al instante que el español simplemente entraba dentro de el_

_- No te resistas hermano, pronto volveremos hacer uno – gruño al instante de iniciar la profanación del territorio portugués _

_- Para por piedad – susurro el portugués tratando de detener a su hermano que cada vez lo hacia con mas violencia_

_- Te ves adorable – repuso el español mordiéndole bruscamente un pezón – piénsalo hermanito, juntos podríamos volver a ser lo que éramos antes, el imperio hispano-portugués, el reino donde nunca se pone el sol, únete a mi y tu pequeño Pedro volverá a ser tu pequeña colonia, piénsalo de nuevo todos juntos, como en los viejos tiempos de Don Carlos, cuando el mundo temblaba ante nosotros, tener a Mauricio, a Manuel, Pablo, a mi Pedro a todos nuestros pequeños, descarriados, a los itali chan, Roderich y Elizabeth a sus pequeños de ellos, Gilbert y Ludwig ocupando el lugar que dejo Sir, cuando murió – murmuro el español besándolo levemente_

_- Resurgir algo que murió – dijo el portugués completamente contrariado_

_- Recuerdas la doctrina de la fe verdad – repuso el español, a un que claro esta que lo que estaba llevando a cabo no era precisamente una muestra de fe cristiana _

_- El renacer – murmuro el portugués mientras sentía que su hermano simplemente se venia dentro de el_

_- El renacer es nuestra única oportunidad de volver a vivir – murmuro el español, mientras se salía de su interior_

_- Pero y los demás – pregunto el portugués levemente sonrojado, por que diablos estaba considerando la idea, quizás era una locura, pero nunca había visto a Antonio tan seguro de si mismo, desde que era el imperio donde nunca se ponía el sol_

_- No intervendrán, Arthur es tu amigo, Francis el mió, Den estará muy ocupado con el norte, y Rusia no creo que quiera problemas con nosotros, en cuanto a los asiáticos, dudo mucho que Yao y We quieran mas territorio del que puedan controlar – murmuro_

_- ¿Pero quien gobernaría? – repuso el portugués mirando fijamente al español_

_- Tu déjame todo en mis manos – replico mientras se ponía de pie, después de todo había alguien mas que esperaba volverse a unir con el gran reino de España, en la habitación continua, alguien ligeramente mas difícil de convencer_

_Peter, sinceramente estaba repasando sus posibilidades de dejar morir a Alfred en ese lugar _

_Le había dicho, que hiciera lo que hiciera, no debía molestar a Arthur, a pues parecía que le había dicho, ve y dile todo en su cara cejuda, gracias al idiota mas grande del mundo, ahora el estaba atado en esa silla, con su hermano mirándolo fijamente_

_- Sabes – repuso el ingles con una sonrisa algo sádica _

_El pequeño solo se le quedo mirando _

_- Quitándote un poco de ese carácter ego centrista eres bastante mono – replico mientras lo tomaba de la barbilla – Que dices Sealand, quieres hacerte uno con el imperio anglo-francés – murmuro el chico _

_Si los ojos de Peter no salieron de sus cuencas oculares, fue por pura suerte, acaba de oír lo que acaba de oír _

_- Tanto te sorprende – gruño el ingles tirándolo de la silla – es mas que obvio que no volveremos a cometer los errores pasados, entre el y yo nos desgastamos por siglos – dijo sonriendo _

_- Además no es lógico que volvamos a estar juntos, después de todo una vez, paso - repuso una vos recién llegada _

_- Que dices Peter, no te gustaría compartir algo del amor de tus oni – chan – susurro el ingles demasiado cerca de su oído_

_El grito que Peter dio, pronto se convertiría en una leyenda local, que contaría que esa noche en particular, se aparecía el mismo Satanás, para burlarse de la creación de todo poderoso, por sucumbir ante sus pecados, claro esta que la verdad, era a un mas aterradora que la leyenda_

_Los bálticos no podían creer su maldita suerte, otra vez, postrados ante ese gigante, de sonrisa endemoniada, mientras el simplemente los miraba con diversión_

_- Cuanto tiempo tardaron en regresar – murmuro el ruso agriamente – ni si quiera duraron cincuenta años lejos de mi – sonrió – es obvio que deben amarme – dijo mirando nuevamente hacia el este, hacia todo lo que tocaba la luz, todo era Rusia, su casa, su hogar, su imperio, bueno su imperio en gestación_

_- Muérete – murmuro el lituano, esperando no ser oído por ese demonio, pero era obvio que si lo había escuchado cuando lo tomo de su cabeza y puso su cara a la altura de la propia_

_- Siempre fuiste el mas insubordinado – murmuro el ruso sonriendo – pero a un así también fuiste el mas cariñoso en el lecho – repuso con una sonrisa – así que dejare que me compenses como hace algunas décadas lo hacías – gruño sádicamente – en cuanto ustedes dos tendrán que mirar – dicto su sentencia, con una mayor sonrisa, _

_Si había algo que le gustaba mas que los girasoles, era humillar a esas tres naciones, hasta que desearan simplemente morir_

_Islandia, nunca había tenido que luchar de esa manera, el era el pequeño, el menor, era el consentido, eso le habían dicho, incluso Noruega se lo había dicho_

_Entonces por que demonios le pasaba eso_

_- Excelencia – grito uno de sus soldados poniéndose frente a el recibiendo de un golpe treinta flechas_

_- Eric no – grito el islandés, mirando a uno de sus ayudantes, por que todo se estaba volviendo tan gris_

_- El próximo serás tu – grito una figura gigantesca a unos cuantos metros de el – a menos que vuelvas a servirme – enfatizo, al instante de acabar con otro soldado obstinado – piénsalo Is, Noru ya esta bajo mi poder, y el necio de Suecia, no podrá resistir por mucho tiempo, y Finlandia, digamos que simplemente no festejara la navidad, durante algunos años – dijo con una sonrisa sádica en su rostro_

_- Tu maldito – grito el islandés mientras se lanzaba contra el danés, el cual simplemente lo espero en ese lugar, era tan predecible, era de sangre caliente como diría el español_

_- Demasiado fácil – repuso al instante de tomarlo del brazo, y sin piedad rompérselo en dos – te rindes, o tendré que hacer algo, que tu lamentarías – dijo mientras lentamente levantaba el frágil cuerpo de la nieve – por que si no lo sabias, tu eres mió – susurro mientras le mostraba al islandés, su antes hermosa capital, ardiendo en llamas, mientras unos quinientos mil vikingos se dedicaban a la simple tarea de saquear _

_Japón no recordaba una mayor humillación que esa en su vida, simplemente quería morir_

_- Es hora – murmuro uno de los cientos de ayudantes del chino señalando la puerta_

_El palacio rojo, era inmenso, una gigantesca obra en madera y oro adornado con la mas fina porcelana y demás curiosidades, pero que le importaba eso a el, el ahora era un sirviente, así se lo habían hecho saber a el y al resto de la familia asiática, Yao y We habían sido lo suficientemente explícitos con su parecer, y su primogénia como los mayores, el imperio chino-mongol, estaba para quedarse, y dominar el sudeste asiático por los siglos_

_- Nipón – murmuro el chino con una sonrisa, sinceramente el traje matrimonial le quedaba estupendamente – me y siéntate a mi lado – susurro el chino, mirando lascivamente al pequeño japonés_

_- Yao – murmuro el nipón, al miran la gigantesca habitación, por que estaba todos ahí, por que los coreanos, parecían haber sufrido algo que no querían decir, por que hong, lucia ese ojo morado, por que Taiwán miraba el suelo tan sumisa, por que el Tibet simplemente estaba ahí sentado, con los ojos tapados, por que todos estaban ahí, por que_

_- Que comience la unión, del imperio con su ultima provincia – susurro el mongol detrás del japonés, el cual simplemente pudo sentir un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo, habían pasado días, desde que lo capturaran, pero esto era demasiado para el, simplemente su mente podía pensar en una sola cosa, pero esa simple cosa, era algo que el no quería _

_- Y esta vez, no abra un viento divino que te salve – susurro el chino tomándolo de la barbilla – esta vez te unirás a nosotros para siempre – dijo al instante de besar violentamente al japonés, que simplemente empezó a llorar ante la humillación_

_El turco simplemente hizo lo que habia hecho, arrasar todo en nombre del profeta, habia quemado todo hasta la frontera con Austria, uniendo de nuevo lo que antaño habia sido el imperio otomano, grande fuerte y sobre todo unificado bajo la fe verdadera, ahora solo tenia algo que hacer_

_- Esclavo – grito mirando divertidamente al griego, que a penas si podía levantar la pesada carga que le había dado – tu amo tiene sed – replico señalando una ánfora con vino – así que se un buen sirviente y sírveme una copa – _

_- Púdrete – grito el griego _

_- Veo que necesitas que te vuelva a recordar cual es tu lugar no – gruño poniéndose de pie _

_- Eso quisieras, me independice de ti una vez y lo volveré hacer – gruño el griego_

_- con la ayuda de quien – dijo fríamente el turco – el mundo esta entrando en una hermosa época, y todo vuelve a su lugar, por que te rehúsas, cuando eras pequeño, eras mas mimoso – dijo fríamente el turco, mientras lo tomaba de la barbilla – a poco no recuerdas como te lo hacia a las orillas del bósforo, mientras tu suplicabas que me detuviera, con tu voz de damisela - susurro mientras tomaba al griego por el pelo_

_Quizás a su pequeño griego le vendría bien volver a visitar esa playa, para que volviera a ver todo con perspectiva_


	7. Chapter 7

_Gabriel miraba por la ventana hacia la exquisitamente terminada capilla sextina, una de las múltiples joyas de la corona papal, su hogar, su hermoso hogar, siglos de cultura, se encontraban inmersos en esa pequeña nación, mas poderosa de lo que muchos pensaban, los periódicos, decían tantas cosas_

_Que estaba en quiebra, que la devoción se perdía, que los ateos aumentaba, todo era una montaña rusa, el lo había visto, había visto herejías venir e irse, hacia visto épocas de luz al mismo tiempo que de oscuridad, en realidad incluso sus hermanos le habían preguntado, ¿Qué era lo que a el le causaba temor?_

_El ateismo, no era una respuesta, el siempre había considerado que los ateos, solo son gente que le hace falta encontrar la forma de quitarse la venda que les cubre los ojos, para así ver el camino de la salvación_

_El Islam, el protestantismo, el ortodoxito, el budismo, dirían otros_

_El simplemente sonreirá, como decía un pasaje del coran, un libro que había leído hacia tantos siglos_

_Tú adoraras a tu dios, y yo adorare a mi dios, por que esta escrito que nadie me puede obligarte adorar a tu dios y nadie puede obligarte a ti adorar a mi dios _

_El creía que todo era la salvación bajo un nuevo nombre, y que todas las religiones de la cruz, al final llevaban al mismo camino, eran un todo_

_¿Pero en realidad eso pensaba en el fondo? Esa era la cuestión, por su sangre de cordero, fluía una sangre a un mas profunda, una sangre militar, una sangre de león, dispuesto a desgarrar el cuello de los herejes, el lo sabia, el lo disfrutaba, el adoraba esa parte de si, sin ser franco consigo mismo_

_Entonces, era correcto, dejar la paz para ir a la guerra, esa era la cuestión_

_La cuestión que le plantaba el español sentado frente a el, con un austriaco, completamente callado, sumamente nervioso, extraño no había visto a Roderich tan nervioso en años, la ultima vez que lo había visto así, fue cuando su amada monarquía fue derrocada y el y Elizabeth dejaron de compartir casa, un momento había otro momento a un mas entrañable, el italiano sonrió, esos dos nunca lo admitirían, pero el sabia que en realidad había mas de lo que la vista diría, de esa relación, la pequeña Lily solo era la tapadera_

_- ¿Entonces que dice excelencia? – pregunto el español tranquilamente mientras tomaba un poco del exquisito chocolate, que el mismo había preparado_

_- ¿Qué quieres que piense? – pregunto el italiano seriamente_

_La idea en si, era una locura, por decir poco realista, revivir el imperio hispano-portugués, reafirmar el catolicismo en toda europa, eliminar a los herejes protestantes del norte, volver a la época dorada de una europa católica única, reafirmar la corona papal como cabeza del mundo, era una locura y el no caería en ello_

_- Vamos Gabriel, se que te mueres por darme tu opinión – repuso el español – siempre das tu opinión – exclamo_

_Y era así, Gabriel o alguien de su gobierno daban su opinión, era cuestión que el mundo la oyera o la desechara, a los viejos tiempos, donde la palabra del papa era ley, donde bastaba un simple gesto papal, para que un monarca fuera asesinado, donde bastaba que un pontífice tocara una ciudad, para hacerla bendita, nunca volverían_

_- Mi oferta debe parecerte interesante – repuso nuevamente el español – además de que funcionara – susurro_

_Funcionar esa idea no podría funcionar _

_- Piénsalo, de todas las naciones católicas, mis niños son los que tienen mas seguidores, además, de que arthur volverá a servir a la santa madre iglesia, Francis se encargara de eso, Den esta luchando ahora para someter a todo luterano en el norte de europa, pasándolos por el cuchillo si se niegan al bautismo, en cuanto a Gilbert, digamos que el se a convertido en el brazo izquierdo del papado – enfatizo el español_

_Esa idea no funcionaria, volvió a pensar el italiano, no funcionaria, o tal vez si, su mente rectifico al ver entrar a la habitación, a dos aves que el conocía muy bien_

_Norte de Alemania, ciudad de Poel _

_La hoguera estaba lista, y la prospección había comenzado_

_- _In nomine Patris, et Filii, et Spiritus Sancti. Amen – repuso el prusiano, con un habito monacal, mientras se sentaba en una silla, mirando hacia la muchedumbre que no podría huir del espectáculo, dado que la ciudad estaba sitiada, y llena de cadáveres

Benedictus Deus. Benedictum Nomen Sanctum eius – susurro el prusiano

Lentamente fueron subiendo hasta la tarima, las doscientas personas consideradas herejes, gente traicionada, vendida, por sus más cercanos, amigos, familiares, amantes, esposos, esposas, por salvarse ellos mismos

El prusiano sonrió, estaba llevando acabo la razón por la cual el había nacido, llevar la salvación hasta los oscuros lugares donde la mano del creador, lo guiara

Sonrió a un mas profundamente, cuando su fiel Águila volvió a el cargando un pequeño documento, era lo único que le faltaba para que todo fuera legal

Pidió un minuto de silencio, antes de dictar sentencia, antes de purificar la ciudad, antes de todo

Debía leer, la mula papal, que Gabriel amablemente le había expedido, la mula papal que sellaba la vida de miles de luteranos de toda europa,

El italiano no lo podía creer, se había jurado nunca volver a escribir una mula papal, era algo tan impío, pero al final lo había hecho, se había dejado llevar por el futuro que tan bien le pintaba el español

- Bien hecho Gabriel, en cuanto al conclave, me parecería conveniente que fueras realizando los preparativos, monseñor Borja, esta preparado para asumir la silla, después de todo estará preparado, cuando el sea papa, coronara a el heredero de los Habsburgo, que se unirá a una Borbón y así ambas casas reales se unirán y con ello el imperio resurgirá, en cuanto a ti – sonrió el español – será mejor que vallas sacando tu ropa de cardenal su eminencia gris – susurro el español al instante de besar la mano de un sonrojado italiano

No por nada durante un tiempo España fue conocido como el león de la cristiandad, y Gabriel podría decirse que lo conocía bien o mejor dicho a un contra el disgusto de Lovino, demasiado bien

_Cinco semanas después, mientras el mundo presenciaba un Conclave, ante la prematura muerte de su santidad, por un paro cardiaco_

_Nueve personas se reunían a bordo de un gigantesco barco de guerra _

_- Bueno que empiece el reparto – exclamo el prusiano con una sonrisa_

_- Déjate de eso Gilbert, tu nomás estas aquí para asesorarme lo recuerdas – exclamo el español algo molesto _

_- Bueno creo que esto va a tardar un rato – exclamo el francés con una sonrisa_

_- Eso lo veremos – susurro el turco_

_- Al final todos serán uno con Rusia – exclamo el ruso con una sonrisa, a un que no fue mas haya de su clásico cliché _

_Doce horas después de una gigantesca lucha por el desmembramiento de los estados unidos americanos_

_España sonreía había recuperado su imperio, su hermoso imperio, y no solo eso los territorios de Portugal también volverían con el además de los alemanes, las colonias alemanes también serian suyas, y lo mejor, había logrado restaurar el sacro imperio, simplemente prometiendo no intervenir en los asuntos de los demás participes del reparto mundial_

_Por otro lado China estaba bastante molesta sobre la división de su casa, y casi mata a los dos rubios, por atreverse hacer esa sugerencia, al igual que Mongolia, tuvieron que conformarse con dominar solo las islas, la india no seria parte del imperio británico, o no toda, se quedarían con el sur, y la isla de Sir Lanka, en cuanto a Rusia, tuvo que luchar con capa y espada, para que Mongolia no reclaraza la mitad de su territorio, como conquistas suyas, además que la que peor salía parada en ese ambiente había sido Hungría, dividida entre turcos, mongoles y austriacos al servicio de la corona española y Polonia dividido entre rusos y austriaco prusianos al servicio de la corona española nuevamente_

_- ¿Cómo que Túnez? – exclamo el turco mirando como el español encerraba esa nación en un circulo de su color_

_- Es obvio que me pertenece, el honorable Carlos la conquisto es parte de mi derecho – exclamo el español_

_- Te has vuelto loco – enfatizo el turco_

_- Posiblemente, pero no tanto como tu te volverás, si declaramos una cruzada contra ti o me equivoco – repuso fríamente el español_

_El turco simplemente se tuvo que quedar callado, odiaba que los imperios islamistas, siempre ocuparan el mismo territorio_

_- Ni Hong ni Macao – grito el chino mirando a los ojos a los europeos – comercio libres es lo que ofrezco – dijo fríamente_

_- Pero ellos pertenecieron a nuestros imperios – repusieron los mismos_

_- ¿Quieren luchar por ellos? – gruño fríamente el chino_

_La situación era tensa, china tenia el doble de población de todos, y fácilmente podría movilizarlos con un ataque devastador, además sin el poder de contra peso que Mongolia significaba con sus bárbaros en el extremo norte, la situación se pondría a un mas delicada_

_- Esta bien que les parece una custodia compartida – repuso el francés, obteniendo simplemente un cuchillo a sus pies, y un chino mirándolo completamente enojado, era obvio que no dejaría a ninguno de sus hermanos de nuevo con un europeo_

_- No – repuso el chino – menos desde lo que le hizo el cejudo a la inocencia de mi bebe – replico agriamente_

_La junta se alargo a un mas, estaba el reparto de Alaska, la antártica, el África, en donde España reclamaba mas territorios, que no le bastaban con los que tenia, prácticamente era el doble de lo que alguna vez gobernó_

_Inglaterra y Francia volvieron a pugar por el dominio de la india, llegando casi a los golpes con los asiáticos, en cuanto a Rusia y Dinamarca, casi se estrangulan entre ellos por la cuestión de los bálticos, donde el danés reclamaba la custodia parcial de Estonia y Latvia_

_Turquía permanecía callado, era mejor así, contentarse con lo que alguna vez domino, era una potencia en el cercano oriente, Israel dejaba de existir como estado, un sultán gobernaría, y en su residencia tenia aun griego atado con cadenas, que simplemente no podría liberarse cuando el quería usarlo como un medio de aliviar sus tenciones_

_- Podremos dejar esto de una vez – exclamo el francés algo cansado_

_- Esta bien – repuso el español, mirando la hora – si me disculpan tengo que retirarme – expreso_

_- En ese caso nos retiramos – exclamaron los asiáticos_

_Lentamente todos fueron retirando a excepción del dueño del barco, el ruso simplemente sonrió, Alaska era nuevamente suyo y aun más tendría la dicha de ver a su enemigo convertido nuevamente en una pequeña y sometida colonia a los designios de los poderes del viejo continente_

_Medio año después_

_Matthew caminaba por los pasillos del palacio de versalles, el traje le quedaba bien, por ordenes de sus nuevo jefe el virrey de los territorios canadienses, tenia que usar un blason heráldico sobre su ropa, con la insignias de la monarquía dual anglo – francesa, algo que no le parecía demasiado incomodo, además después de ver como su hermano era tratado ante sus constantes insubordinaciones, era mejor atacar las ordenes, incluso sealand se había comportado a la altura de la situación_

_A un que los rumores, de que el era el favorito de los dos poderes del nuevo imperio parecían ser bastante verídicos_

_- Matthew – exclamo el francés viendo entrar a su hijo del norte_

_- Excelencia – susurro el canadiense arrodillándose, como el protocolo lo dictaba, parecía haber regresado a los siglos dieciocho_

_- ¿Que noticias nos has traído? – susurro el ingles_

_- Al parecer Rusia atacara a los asiáticos, mí lord – repuso el canadiense_

_Un año después en la ciudad eterna_

_Gabriel no recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que había visto tanta pompa en su basílica, en realidad hacia tanto tiempo que parecía que los años de gloria habían pasado de largo a la santa sede_

Y ahora esto, la coronación de Maximiliano Hasburgo, Rey de romanos y Emperador del Sacro Imperio Romano Germánico, Soberano de Austria, Rey de Hungría, Rey de Croacia, Rey de España, Rey de Portugal, Rey de Bohemia Rey de Galitzia y Lodomeria, Gran Príncipe de Transilvania, Gran Duque de Toscana, Duque de Parma y Duque de Módena y Señor de occidente

_El chico de apenas veinte un años dominaba prácticamente sobre un territorio que equivalía a casi la mitad del mundo_

_Gabriel sonrió delicadamente, a un que Lovino no le agradara, se veía sumamente feliz, al lado del español que lucia toda su gloria ese día, su sonrisa se veía incluso mas brillante, en cuanto a Roderich, si las lagrimas no se le salieron cuando se volvía a fundar el imperio, era por su alta disciplina, a otros el golpes le tomo mas duro, en especial a su hermano del norte, el cual parecía querer llorar, a un que sabia que era indigno llorar en la coronación del rey de la cristiandad_

_Prusia lucia su uniforme teutónico, mientras que ludwig lucia un traje clásico de la dieta alemana, Hungría se veía hermosa con su traje equiparable al de una reina, un poco mas atrás los latinos miraban cabizbajos el entrenamiento, uno por uno habían caído bajo la bota de Antonio nuevamente, sin poder hacer nada, incluso algunos se sentían decepcionados, con el surgimiento de la legión de honor_

_Ese maldito traidor latino americano, había vendió a su continente por un mugroso gran ducado, por suerte se habían encargado de el, a un que había sido demasiado tarde, que su nombre no volviera a pronunciarse, solo su mugroso apodo le sobrevivía, el maestro de las sombras_

_Cochino centralista, había usado núcleos de gente con sus mismas ideas, y cuando las batallas comenzaron, simplemente había atacado por la espalda, entregando ciudades, ante los conquistadores, entregando tesoros, entregando los símbolos de su independencia_

_El mexicano miro un poco el altar, por suerte su símbolo más preciado, había sido dejado en casa, no sabia que hubiera hecho si la emperatriz hubiera sido requerida como trofeo_

_Un poco mas atrás, el ingles y el francés estaban ahí por puro protocolo, en realidad la coronación de su rey había sido algo menos pomposa, dado que Gabriel estaba atado de manos, coronarlo en roma era imposible, dado que Antonio dominaba prácticamente Italia, de otra forma, a un que la coronación en Notre Dame y la ratificación en Canterbury, habían sido magnificas_

_El danés miraba con agrado la subida de un Hasburgo al trono, eso significaba estabilidad, estabilidad para todos, y sobre todo para su plan, de apoderarse del norte de Rusia _

_El ruso miro con odio a los asiáticos, en especial a Mongolia, como se atrevía a poner en duda su dominio sobre los países del Asia centrar, no tenia que meter su mano en _Kazajistán, Kirguistán, Tayikistán, Turkmenistán, Uzbekistán

_El papa había acabado la ungion mientras ayudaba a poner de pie al nuevo león cristiano _

In nomine Patris, et Filii, et Spiritus Sancti. Amen

Fue lo último que dijo mientras lentamente deseaba paz y prosperidad al nuevo gobernante del occidente


End file.
